DIA DE FURIA
by Arminius el unico
Summary: ¿una mision muy peligrosa? el equipo de Minato Namikase tiene que enfrentar a un monstruo. ¿podran sobrevivir hasta el regreso de su lider?


**DIA DE FURIA:**

El sol clareaba en la aldea de la hoja cuando comenzó a sentir un leve escozor en su nariz. Gruñó apenas y con la mano se rascó para quitarse la molesta sensación. Otra vez esa picazón molesta, Kushina comenzaba a despertarse aun contra su voluntad. Lanzó un manotazo al aire para apartar la molesta mosca que la rondaba y se giró tratando de hundir el rostro en el colchón. Mikoto Uchiha estaba tratando de despertarla haciéndole cosquillas con una flor. 

-ah Kushina…deja de hacer la tonta… 

La pelirroja abrió un ojo, y miró al costado de su cama donde una mujer de largos cabellos negros la miraba seriamente. Mikoto Uchiha era la única persona que podía acercarse tanto a Kushina metiéndose incluso en su departamento, sin el costo de salir volando por una ventana. 

-Mami, déjame dormir un poquito más…-balbuceó apenas la mujer tendida en la cama y volvió a hundir el rostro en su almohada 

Mikoto sonrió levemente, solo Kushina Uzumaki le ganaba el lado amable y la hacía reír. Sus tonterías de niña pequeña, sus rabietas por Minato y su amistad inquebrantable. Eran para la joven Uchiha como páramo verde en el medio de un desierto. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las personas frías, a los ninjas serio y aburridos. Kushina era una brisa fresca que siempre le tocaba el corazón. 

-Kushina…-volvió a insistir la morocha para captar su atención- ¿a que no sabes el rumor que trajo mi prima Kotoko? –Kushina seguía haciéndose la dormida- algo que sucedió anoche, y que involucró a….Minato Namikase. 

De un salto quedó arrodillada en su cama y miraba a los ojos fijamente a su amiga. La expresión seria y nerviosa en la mujer hizo sonreír a Mikoto traviesa. 

-Tu prima Kotoko…-gruñó apenas la Uzumaki- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Minato-kun? 

-Absolutamente nada…pero…ella es parte del club de fans que las kunoichi le organizaron a Minato. Anoche….bueno mejor te dejo durmiendo porque…-se giró saliendo del cuarto. 

Kushina saltó como resorte y comenzó a seguirla por todo su departamento aun en camisón. "Mikoto-chan, por favoooor" repetía haciendo puchero. Hasta que la mujer de cabellos azabaches asintió dispuesta a contarle todo, complementándolo con un par de tazas de café en el desayuno. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

-Así es como fue todo Hokage-sama…

Minato había pasado la noche en vela pensando cómo salvar la situación de tormenta que se venía. Lo primero que pensó fue en detener a Mikoto Uchiha quien seguramente le iría a contar todo a Kushina. Luego calculó que Mikoto se negaría de lleno a guardar el secreto a voces que ahora corría por toda la aldea. Así que Minato, como buen Shinobi hizo lo que mejor sabía. Formó un plan, desapareció del rastreo de todos, y utilizó sus contactos con las altas esferas de Konoha. Era una misión terrible salvar la situación actual, así que recurrió por ayuda a Hiruzen Sarutobi. 

-Que inconsciente es Jirayja…-gruñó fumando su pipa el líder de Konoha, aunque una sonrisa leve se le escapó- y que inocente tu Minato, conociendo a tu maestro te dejes llevar a un lugar sin preguntar ¿Cómo? ni ¿por qué? 

-Jirayja-sensei solo me dijo que lo ayudara a presentar en sociedad su libro. –miró a un costado Minato algo avergonzado por la treta en la cual cayo- "Icha Icha sueños plateados"-suspiró como resignado y soltó el latiguillo que la noche anterior había repetido hasta el cansancio- a la venta desde hoy, en todas las librerías del país. 

Sarutobi trataba de mantenerse serio, pero le era casi imposible al ver como uno de sus Shinobi más fuertes e inteligentes era manipulado por su antiguo alumno Jirayja. Sin dudas el Sannin de los sapos tenía un don para caerle en gracia a tipos duros y serios. Como por ejemplo a Minato y el Hokage mismo. La historia que sucedió anoche, fue que Jirayja llevó a su estudiante Minato directamente a la boca del lobo. Ósea, al local donde el club de fans de Minato Namikase presidía su reunión semanal. Todas esas mujeres medio enloquecieron y compraron sin mirar al menos un libro por cabeza. Tan solo para estar sentadas unos segundos de ensueño frente al Shinobi más guapo y codiciado de todo el país. 

Jirayja firmó cada libro con mucho cariño, consiguió varias direcciones de mujeres que creyeron entregarlas a Minato y se llevó el total éxito de su venta de libros. Feliz y contento. El problema fue para Minato, que ahora todo el club de fans lo perseguiría incansablemente como en los tiempos Gennin. Y lo peor de todo, si Kushina llegaba a enterarse que su novio había estado en medio de tantas mujeres por su propia voluntad, bueno….la muerte era una posibilidad muy cierta para el joven Jounnin. 

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –dijo Minato medio desesperado 

-Como…. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Dudó el líder- no veo como yo tenga que ayudarte Minato. Este lio de faldas deberás resolverlo tú. Además tan solo es un malentendido, seguramente Kushina-san lo va a entender cuando hables con ella y… 

Por la mente de Sarutobi se cruzaron varias imágenes…. 

_"estaba parado frente a la puerta de la morgue en el hospital._

_-Hokage-sama…-dijo el médico que estaba parado frente a él- según pudimos rescatar del cadáver….murió atropellado por manada de búfalos._

_-pero….no hay búfalos en este país…-dudó el Hokage_

_-entonces no sabemos que le paso a Namikase Minato. –finalizó negando el médico- solo puedo decirle que ciertamente no se defendió, y sufrió horas enteras antes de morir."_

Sarutobi cabeceó saliendo de su sueño y Minato lo miraba medio desesperado en la oficina. El Hokage era hombre al final de cuentas, y tenía por principio ayudar a un compañero en desgracia. Eso, y también que Minato era su mejor Jounnin y había rumores de conflictos con Iwa. O al menos eso se especulaba. Eras menester salvarle el cuello, y a si mismo por añadidura. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

El puente sobre el rio azul era el lugar donde generalmente el equipo "Minato" se reunía antes de misión. Rin y Kakashi siempre llegaban antes de tiempo, mientras que Minato y sobre todo Obito, llegaban fuera de horario. Estaba vez, extrañamente fue el joven Gennin Uchiha fue quien llegó primero que su maestro. 

-lo siento mucho Rin-chan, -sonrió a su compañera con gesto exagerado- Kakashi…-susurró frio mirando de lado a su otro compañero. 

-llegas tarde….-anunció el peliplata- además de perdedor, eres siempre un retraso. 

-ayude a una abuelita con la cesta del mandado…-se defendió Obito sonriendo- se veía muy viejita y… 

-es una mentira…-dijo Kakashi- perdedor. 

No tuvieron tiempo para empezar una de sus clásicas peleas porque Minato apareció frente al equipo. Enseguida Kakashi se cuadró firme sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros. Siempre el peliplata era excesivamente respetuoso con su sensei. Lo admiraba mucho, lo idolatraba por así decirlo. 

-buen día equipo…-sonrió apenas el líder de escuadrón haciendo que Rin y Obito también se cuadraran junto a Kakashi- la misión de hoy en día es… 

-otra estúpida misión rango D ¿verdad? –Interrumpió Obito molesto- ¡que castigo del cielo! 

-cierra la boca Obito…-le reprendió Kakashi filoso- o te la cerrare yo mismo. Sensei estaba hablándonos y… 

-¡¿tú que te metes Kakashi?! –Respondió Obito molesto mientras Rin se paraba entre los dos para separarlos- siempre que Minato-sensei habla, pareces un perro al que le arrojan una galleta. 

-equipo…-dijo fríamente Minato y todos lo miraron extrañamente serio. 

Rin y Kakashi notaron enseguida la seriedad del momento. Obito tardo un poco más en dejar de mirar a su "rival" Hatake Kakashi. Aun así cuando miro a su sensei notó claramente que el asunto era grave. ¿Pero que podía ser? Nadie se metía con Namikase Minato. El Jounnin más hábil y poderoso de toda la aldea de Konoha y… 

-¡LO VOY A MATAR! -Fue el grito atronador que se escuchó por toda la aldea. 

La voz cavernosa era la de un monstruo, en sus momentos de ira extrema eso era ella para los jóvenes Gennin bajo la tutela de Minato. Kushina Uzumaki era una pesadilla cuando estaba furiosa y/o celosa. 

-ya la hizo enojar…-señaló Obito mirando hacia la aldea a lo lejos- supongo que por eso nos estamos yendo de Konoha casi sin desayunar y… 

-¿Qué habrá sido esta vez? –preguntó Rin con voz suave pero cargada de resignación- Kushina-sama es tan linda cuando está tranquila y… 

-seguramente fue culpa de ella…-intentó cubrirlo Kakashi- Minato-sensei jamás haría nada deshonroso o digno de furia. Es un hombre intachable… 

-ah me aburres con eso Kakashi, –sonrió Obito y los tres niños conversaban en círculo ignorando a su maestro a pocos pasos de ellos- "Minato-sensei esto, Minato-sensei lo otro" en serio pareces enamorado de él, Kami-sama. 

-¡BAKA! –Gritó Rin roja como grana- ¡Kakashi-kun no es así! 

Kakashi se quedó callado, sorprendido por ese grito de Rin que nunca elevaba la voz. Rin por su parte agachó la vista toda avergonzada por que le gustaba Kakashi desde los tiempos de la academia y Obito en cambio, desvió la miraba dolido porque a él, le gustaba mucho Rin. Pero la bella kunoichi estaba obnubilada por su más hábil y popular compañero peliplateado. 

-ejem….-tosió Minato logrando la atención de sus 3 alumnos- ¿les molesto? Estoy dando los parámetros de la misión. 

Los Gennin se volvieron a cuadrar frente a su maestro. Kakashi atento y rígido como estaca, Rin mirando de lado a su compañero enmascarado y pensando que ese rostro debía ser demasiado guapo para mostrarlo a todos. El aire de misterio era lo que volvía loquitas a todas las chicas de la generación. Mientras que Obito del otro lado, miraba a Rin pensando que esa sonrisa en la chica era lo más hermoso que jamás había conocido. Solo deseaba ser él, quien lograra hacerla sonreír. Minato en cambio, observaba a sus tres estudiantes, y aun no muy convencido del plan que Sarutobi había diseñado. Pero era un último recurso, era eso o enfrentar a Kushina. 

-Yo tengo que viajar a la frontera del país, –indicó Minato- me llevara poco tiempo haciéndolo solo y volveré en un mínimo de 24 horas según mis cálculos. 

-Hai…-dijo Kakashi nervioso de captar todo detalle, mientras tanto Obito y Rin miraban sin entender nada 

-ustedes tres, tienen una misión grado B. 

-¿grado B? –Sonrió Obito emocionado- ¡al fin una misión digna del talento Uchiha! Ha ha ha.-medio desquiciado 

Kakashi y Rin lo miraron con gotita en la cara, ambos pensaron lo mismo: 

-y después tenemos que estarlo salvando para que no se muera…. 

-Como les dije, -prosiguió Minato- ustedes tienes que usar todas sus habilidades para esta tarea. Como hemos entrenado antes, ahora deberán ser sombras, ninjas invisibles que no se dejen atrapar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Deben ser los mejores…-el sol estaba a espaldas de Minato que sonreía con mirada sabia y le brillaba todo su ser (así lo veían sus alumnos) 

-¿dijo rango B? –Interrumpió tímidamente Rin levantando la mano- ¿Qué no es…algo para los Jounnin y Chunnin solamente? –sus compañeros la miraron como para quererla callar, ellos estaban aburridos de misiones rango D y querían más acción. 

-como siempre Rin, -sonrió Minato tranquilo- tu eres la más observadora y consiente del equipo. –esto fue un reproche para los duelos Kakashi-Obito que siempre tenía el grupo- en misiones rango B, generalmente hay peligro de muerte. Por eso jamás se asignan a Gennin. Sino más experimentados ninjas para cumplirlas. Pero esta misión, ustedes pueden hacerla sin necesidad de morir. Digamos que su condición de niños los ayudan en este caso particular. 

-Cual… ¿Cuál es la misión sensei? –susurró Kakashi muy curioso 

-ustedes deberán distraer a Kushina mientras yo vuelvo a Konoha…-sonrió Minato como diciendo un chiste- ¿fácil no? 

Los tres niños se cayeron para atrás. 

-¡¿SENSEI ESTA HABLANDO EN SERIO?! –Estallo Obito levantándose como resorte- ¡¿ACASO ESTA LOCO?! 

Los tres niños miraban con claro gesto de desaprobación. Obviamente no lo tomarían bien conociendo las furias de Kushina Uzumaki. Sabían que era implacable, sabían que no iban a morir, pero la experiencia sería lo más cercano a eso. Como siempre Rin, pensaba más rápido que sus amigos. 

-sensei…-dijo bajito a lo que sus amigos la miraron y se sintió intimidada- etto….las misiones rango B, son opcionales. ¿Verdad? –Los niños sonrieron esperanzados a lo que Minato suspiró vencido- las leyes dicen que como ninjas podemos rechazarlas. 

Los niños miraron a su sensei sonriendo perversos. El maestro había querido echarles el fardo de la rabia en su novia, pero ellos estaban libres por ley de elegir y… 

-por supuesto que Rin-chan tiene razón…-dijo Minato con voz suave lo cual sorprendió a los niños- solo que…..-dijo mirando a un lado con fingida decepción- pensé que mi equipo Gennin sería mi orgullo por cómo me sacrifique entrenándolo- haciendo un gesto raro como si estuviera por llorar- pero no importa…después de todo ustedes pudieron ayudarme como buenos compañeros que son. 

-eso no va a funcionar…-anunció Obito de brazos cruzados y muy seguro. 

-eso no va a funcionar…-pensó Rin sonriendo tranquilamente y miraba a Obito apoyándolo. 

-¡EL EQUIPO ACEPTA LA MISION MINATO-SENSEI! –gritó Kakashi con cascaditas de lágrimas descendían por los ojos. 

-¡JA!…-sonrió Minato contento de haber aprendido de Jirayja estos trucos de manipulación- ¡aceptaron la misión entonces! –Obito y rin intentaron contradecir a su compañero pero el sensei se apuró a irse- ¡adiós chicos, volveré en cuanto pueda! – desapareció en un destello dorado Kakashi se quedó de piedra, un fardo de alfalfa pasó frente a los niños, Obito y Rin se cayeron para atrás. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

-¡eres un estúpido Kakashi! –Gritaba en la caminata por el bosque Obito- ¡El monarca indiscutido de los estúpidos! 

-perdón…-susurraba con nube de depresión el peliplata 

-kakashi-kun….es muy inocente- le daba una tierna palmadita Rin alentando a su alicaído compañero 

-perdón…-repetía súper deprimido 

-¡ahora somos blanco prioritario! –agitaba los brazos Obito maldiciendo a los cielos- ¡PINTASTE UN ENORME BLANCO EN NUESTROS TRASEROS! 

-perdón… 

-¿Qué crees que pueda hacer cuando nos atrape? –Preguntó Rin preocupada- ¿nos matara y enterrara en el bosque? ¿Todo por encontrar al sensei y darle un escarmiento? 

-¡esa mujer no me asusta! –Declaró Obito apretando el puño firme- ¡simplemente le decimos que Minato-sensei se largó del país y que no nos moleste! 

-claro…-susurró Kakashi apenas- tu porque eres sobrino de Mikoto-sama. Sabes que no te matara. 

-deberíamos separarnos…-aportó Rin mientras estaban a pocos metros de la entrada a la aldea- seremos más difíciles de atrapar si nos dividimos. 

-buena idea….-señaló Kakashi neutro 

-Rin-chan y yo nos escondemos en el refugio del equipo mientras Kakashi distrae con su muerte a Kushina-sama…-señalo Obito algo sonrojado- (así podremos estar a solas) 

-mejor vas tu solo Obito…-señaló Rin mirando sonrojada a Kakashi- Kakashi-kun y yo nos vamos al refugio por que a ti Kushina-sama no va a hacerte daño. (Así podremos estar a solas) 

-el refugio es mala idea…-señaló Kakashi ausente de los sentimientos de sus compañeros. Si atrapan a cualquiera de nosotros nos sacaran a la fuerza donde se encuentra el refugio. 

-¡Acaso estás loco! –Le gritaba Obito escandaloso- ¡nunca, jamás diría donde están ustedes escondidos! –Se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda ofuscado- ¡moriría antes que entregar a mis compañeros! ¡Por eso soy mejor ninja que tu Kakashi! 

No hubo respuesta, Obito sonrió pensando que había impresionado mucho a Rin y había dejado mal parado a su rival Kakashi. Ahora solo debía girarse con postura guay para ganar puntos con su compañera de equipo. Obviamente preparó su mejor rostro de ninja serio y decidido pero se encontró con el camino solitario. Sus compañeros ya no estaban. Obito se rascó la cabeza algo confundido, ¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo en medio de su apasionado discurso? Seguramente se habían ido hacia la aldea y tendría que alcanzarlos porque… 

-TU… 

Obito se volvió de piedra, giró su cuello mecánicamente haciéndolo tronar y se encontró con una figura tanto más alta que él, parada justo frente suyo. Veía la figura de sombra por que el sol brillaba a su espalda. Pero pronto comenzó a notar el rojo cabello flotando alrededor de la sombra, luego se atrevió a mirar al rostro para comprobar con horror la clara razón de por qué sus compañeros se habían ido sin decir ni palabra. 

-OBITO DEL CLAN UCHIHA…..-dijo la mujer con voz profunda y cavernosa- ¿DONDE ESTA EL RESTO DE TU EQUIPO? Y SOBRE TODO…. ¿DONDE ESTA MINATO NAMIKASE? 

-ah…..ah…oh….-gimió Obito y le rodaron los ojos- yo…..yo…. 

La presión y el miedo fueron tantas, que se paralizó. Para cuando Kushina lo tomó del hombro y pensaba repreguntar lo anterior, Obito se había desmayado en sus brazos. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

-Jirayja todo esto es tú culpa…

Sarutobi fumaba su pipa tratando de volver a reacomodar la montaña de documentos que habían quedado por los suelos desde que Kushina apareció por la oficina. Los ANBU no la detuvieron en la entrada, ya habían tenido un mes de hospital hace tiempo por interferir en una rabieta de la Uzumaki. Así que se quedaron inmóviles, casi como parte del decorado en el pasillo y la dejaron pasar. Hubo gritos, revuelos y finalmente Kushina no obtuvo la ubicación de su cobarde novio que se aparentemente no aceptaba su destino de morir ese día. 

Cuando Jirayja ingresó a la oficina saludó alegremente a Kushina no captando su monumental cabreo. La consecuencia fue un chichón en su cabeza y la promesa de que si escondía a su pupilo Minato de ella, volverían a encontrarse y no sería en buenos términos. 

-viejo…-dijo el Sannin peliblanco al Hokage- ¿seguro que Kyuubi no se ha liberado? –Observando que uno de los muebles estaba sobresaliendo por un muro de otra oficina- a veces me pregunto ¿qué rayos vio Minato en esa mujer? Justo el que puede elegir de donde quiere. 

-tú también aun puedes elegir de dónde quieres Jirayja…-sonrió el Hokage apenas y fumaba sentado- pero aun así…tu corazón ya tiene elegida a la mujer perfecta. 

Jirayja intento obviar el comentario pero un gesto perdido se le escapó, Sarutobi sonrió soberbio por que conocían de qué mujer estaban hablando. Jirayja también amaba, pero a diferencia de Minato no era correspondido. Tal vez por eso era un pervertido, porque nunca amaría a una sola mujer como a Tsunade Senju, así que debía entregar su cuerpo a todas. 

-Abras aprendido la lección Jirayja supongo…-sentenció el Hokage- si realmente quieres a tu estudiante no lo involucraras más con tus asuntos pervertidos. El ama a una sola mujer, y esa mujer puede matarte si llega a enterarse que todo esto fue una idea tuya. 

-¿y quién se lo diría? –sonrió el Sannin confiado ya que Minato jamás lo iba a hacer 

La sonrisa pícara del viejo lo puso nervioso. ¿Acaso pensaba tirarlo como pasto para los leones? 

-viejo que ni se te ocurra…-le advirtió Jirayja algo temeroso- esa mujer me asesinará. 

-tengo una petición que hacerte…-sonreía Sarutobi negociando 

-¿me estas chantajeando? 

-absolutamente 

Se miraron fijo, Jirayja al fin se rindió a su derrota y admitió que su viejo sensei seguía siendo más listo. Sabia manipularlo, así como Jirayja manipulaba a Minato. Una herencia de manipuladores había nacido. Finalmente suspiró, no podía negarse a nada que su sensei pedía, siempre había sido así. 

-¿Qué quieres? 

-quiero un beneficio especial, -dijo el Hokage- quiero….-momento de silencio, cerró los ojos reflexivo- el primer libro de cada serie Icha Icha que publiques de ahora en más. 

-¿Co…mo? –Gimió sorprendido el Sannin- repítelo de nuevo sensei que creo haber escuchado cualquier cosa. 

-cada nueva serie que surja, vendrás ante mí y me traerás el primer libro impreso. Toda la colección, gratis. Y además….tienes que venir tú, en persona a traérmelo en secreto. No quiero que se rumoree por la aldea que su Hokage lee esas historias picantes. Tengo una imagen que mantener. 

-pero….yo creí….-sorprendido- bueno pensé…..que el "dios Shinobi" no… 

-soy humano y soy un hombre, -sonreía tranquilamente Sarutobi- además, eso me dará excusa para verte más seguido. Cada que publiques un nuevo libro, deberás venir ante mí con la primera edición. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? 

Jirayja no pudo evitar sonreír, Orochimaru y Tsunade reprobaron fervientemente su manía de escribir, Sarutobi nunca emitió opinión. Ahora Jirayja tenía una razón más para escribir, ahora sabía que complacía mucho a su antiguo maestro. Al hombre que más admiraba, al hombre que lo había formado como Shinobi. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El refugio del equipo Minato, era un árbol hueco en el medio del bosque. A pocos kilómetros del campo de entrenamientos número 10. Se descendía por ese hueco hasta un subsuelo que habían preparado para refugio. Allí tenían libros, mesa, sillas y hasta una cama. Era en tamaño como un pequeño departamento. Era un lugar oscuro, por eso siempre tenían velas grandes a la mano para tener luz. Un lugar que habían preparado como parte de un entrenamiento de equipo hace tiempo. Cuando Minato-sensei se había cansado de las constantes peleas entre Obito y Kakashi.  
Así que los envió a trabajar en equipo, Rin pagó los platos rotos también y fue la primera vez que ambos jóvenes la vieron completamente furiosa. Pero ahora la chica estaba sentada en la cama con las rodillas juntas y en completo silencio. Kakashi la miraba de lado tratando de descubrir si algo le ocurría porque generalmente no era tan callada. Ambos se sentían muy silenciosos sin la presencia de Obito. 

-¿fue correcto dejarlo solo? –preguntó la chica algo triste 

-estará bien, -indicó Kakashi- Kushina-sama lo torturara un poco pero nada grave. 

-¿entonces nos quedamos aquí? –interrogó Rin seria a su compañero enmascarado 

-esa mujer….la novia de Minato-sensei….-señalo Kakashi- tal vez no sea buena rastreadora. Pero puede generar como 400 clones de sombras. Estará por toda la aldea, buscando, esperando. –tuvo un ligero escalofrió y finalizó- mejor nos quedamos aquí, quietecitos y seguros. 

-la original estará con Obito, -dijo Rin- sacándole información. ¿Cómo crees que será ese interrogatorio? ¿Obito podrá resistir? 

La mente de los niños comenzó a volar, fantaseando en lo que podía ocurrirle a su compañero. Ambos tenían diferentes ángulos de vista por supuesto: 

Pensamiento de Rin:

 _"el cuarto era tan oscuro que solo se veía la mesada del centro compuesta de frio hierro. Obito está recostado en ella completamente maniatado con cuerdas desde los pies a los hombros. Cuerdas gruesas color tierra, firmes, para que no pudiera soltarse. De pronto, en la oscuridad del cuarto apareció Kushina. Seria y determinada, miró a Obito que temblaba y declaró:  
_

_-ahora dime…. ¡¿Dónde están los otros?!  
_

_-¡nunca!…_

_-de acuerdo….-ofuscada- he tratado de ser paciente pero he llegado al límite. ¡DIMELO O TE ARRANCARE… -amenazando con su mano_

_-NO…NO MIS GAFAS….SUPER…guay_

_-entonces cuéntame… ¿Quién los oculta? –enfocándole al rostro con un reflector de luz._

_-de acuerdo….- suspiró resignado- te lo cuento…. ¿tú conoces a….Pin pon?_

_-¿Pin Pon?_

_-si….Pin Pon –insistió Obito_

_-si….-dudo Kushina pensativa- es un muñeco….muy guapo y de cartón._

_-se lava su carita con agua y con jabón_

_-¡¿con agua y con jabón?!_

_-SI….SE LA LAVA LA CARITA –lloraba Obito_

_-así que…se lava la carita con agua y con jabón."_ _  
_

Rin cabeceó saliendo de su fantasía. Definitivamente debía dejar de leer cuentos de hadas. Mientras tanto Kakashi tenía en su mente la propia versión de lo que podía estarle pasando a Obito: 

_"la sala de interrogatorios en los cuarteles del ANBU estaba bien iluminada. Obito estaba sentado escribiendo cómodamente mientras comía unos dulces de una caja al lado suyo. 4 interrogadores mas Kushina Uzumaki estaban a su alrededor escuchando atentamente todos los datos que Obito arrojaba sin cesar._

_-como les estaba diciendo…-hablaba el moreno hasta por los codos- Kakashi hizo trampa en cada examen de la academia. Sobornaba a los instructores, amenazaba a sus compañeros para que lo declararan el mejor. Prácticamente nos tiene secuestrados a Rin-chan y a quien les habla. Es una mente fría, manipuladora y seguramente es el terrorista que andan buscando por las bombas del mes pasado._

_Los hombres anotaban todo mas no entendían que tuvieran que ver esto con el asunto del escape de Minato. Kushina comenzaba a impacientarse._

_-Niño….quiero datos sobre tus compañeros y sobre tu sensei. ¡HABLA YA!_

_-a eso voy, a eso voy –advirtió Obito comiendo un dulce- por lo que sea que lo estén buscando a Minato-sensei, estoy seguro que es culpa de Kakashi. Así que aquí está el refugio, -marcándolo en un mapa con pluma, aquí la casa de Kakashi, aquí en donde suele comer, aquí en donde suele entrenar. Como les dijo señores- comió un bombón de la caja y sonreía siniestro- es una mente perversa._

_Los hombres se veían muy molestos, Obito les había llenado la cabeza a conciencia. Cuando encararon a la puerta para salir, el Uchiha joven declaró:_

_-¡una última cosa señores! –deteniéndolos con la mano en alto- Rin-chan no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es una víctima solamente, al igual que yo. Para cuando atrapen a Kakashi, tápenle la boca para que no lo pueda negar".  
_

-No, -se dijo Kakashi a sí mismo- Obito no haría algo como eso. No nos vendería ni por todo el oro del país. Es un perdedor sí, pero leal, de eso no hay dudas. –pensó sonriendo levemente. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Kushina, Mikoto estaba parada junto a la pelirroja viendo como Obito cantaba con voz muy aguda y mirada perdida como si estuviera drogado: 

-"Pin pon es un muñeco, muy guapo y de cartón…-cantaba sonriente- se lava la carita con agua y con jabón" 

-Kushina… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi sobrino? –preguntó al oído Mikoto 

-absolutamente nada….-decía confundida la Uzumaki- desde que despertó parece haber perdido la cordura. –Se rascaba la cabeza por detrás- ¿se me habrá pasado la mano asustándolo? 

Mikoto observaba a pocos metros como Obito seguía cantando con voz aniñada, parecía no ser consciente de su entorno, estaba atado a una silla con cuerdas pero aun así, no hacia esfuerzo por liberarse. Kushina se acercó para amenazarlo y que dijera donde estaba su sensei. Mikoto observo que Obito enfocaba la vista en la mujer, le sonreía, y seguía cantando locamente. La mujer sonrió apenas, Obito estaba haciendo tiempo solamente. Mientras fingiera que no estaba cuerdo, las preguntas de Kushina caerían en saco roto. Y como escapar era imposible de dos Jounnin como ciertamente lo eran las mujeres presentes, Obito tan solo retrasaba lo inevitable. Bajo presión parecía ser más listo que de costumbre el joven Uchiha. 

-Minato los está usando de escudo para salvarse…-gruñó Kushina volviendo a pararse junto a Mikoto- sabe que no dañare a unos niños. Cretino. –Bufó molesta- pero cuando ponga mis manos en él…..-tronó los puños furiosa- deseara nunca haber asistido a su club de fans. ¡Juro que me lo cargo! 

-ya bájale…-advirtió Mikoto- seguro te sonríe suavemente, y tu quedas boba como siempre. 

-¡esta vez estoy furiosa! –gruñó Kushina echando fuego por la boca como dragón- ¡no le servirá ninguna explicación! ¡Prometió que nada tenía que ver con esas locas que lo persiguen! ¡Me lo prometió! –se quejaba haciendo berrinche. 

-como si tú nunca hubieras tenido pretendientes Kushina…-sonrió Mikoto divertida de verla cabreada- esos tres Jounnin de la nube que vinieron hace dos meses….prácticamente te querían con moño y todo. Ji ji ji. 

Kushina se quedó pensativa, tal vez era hora de confesarle que en realidad querían al contenedor del Kyuubi. No a la mujer que era ella. Con todos era lo mismo, por eso en Konoha ningún hombre la miraba a excepción de Minato. Ni siquiera la propia Uzumaki podía precisar por que el hombre más guapo de todo el país le había pedido ser novios. Después de todo, el muy maldito tenía para elegir de donde quisiera. Kushina no era vanidosa para no admitir que había como 500 mujeres más atractivas y femeninas que ella. ¿Por qué Minato la escogió a ella? No tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué ahora había ido al club de fans? ¿Acaso se había cansado de ella? ¿La iba a dejar? Kushina se sentía furiosa, pero más se sentía triste. Él había prometido amarla por siempre, había prometido estar siempre juntos. Y ahora…. 

La furia volvió a dominarla irresistible, dio un puñetazo contra un muro del departamento con tanta violencia que dejo un hueco perfecto. Hizo temblar todo el lugar, y de yapa Obito aterrorizado que todo se viniera abajo dejo de cantar distrayéndose del papel de lunático que se había montado. Al fin Kushina lo entendió y se acercó a reprocharle: 

-¿así que te estabas haciendo el loco verdad? –Bufaba molesta- ¡¿Dime donde están los otros?! 

-¡NUNCA SE LO VOY A DECIR! –Gruñó Obito ganando valor increíblemente- NO VOY A ENTREGAR A MI EQUIPO. POR NADA DE ESTA TIERRA ENTREGARIA A RIN-CHAN. MINATO-SENSEI PODRA SER CULPABLE, PERO AUN ASI NO LO DELATARE. –Hubieron unos segundos de silencio y como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo Obito finalizó su argumento- Kakashi me cae gordo….pero tampoco lo entregaría. (Eso pondría triste a Rin-chan) 

-ya veo….-susurró apenas Kushina complacida por esa muestra de lealtad- Minato-kun te ha instruido muy bien. La habilidad la tienen muchos, el corazón necesario para ser Shinobi, pocos y casi nadie. Simplemente es algo, que no se puede enseñar. Pero no te preocupes, Minato jamás dejaría a un compañero en desgracia, cuando sepa que te tengo, vendrá por ti. –sonrió perversa 

-mientras tanto…-señaló Mikoto seria- ¿podemos ir a comer algo? Muero de hambre. 

-¿Ramen? –preguntó Kushina sonriendo 

-con puerco…-declaro Obito babeando- ¡que delicia! 

-¡verdad que sí! –Reía Kushina ya pensando más en comida que su prisionero- ¡vamos a comer, yo invito! 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Algunas horas después, en la guarida del equipo "Minato": 

-¡se acabó! –Dijo determinada Rin- voy a ir por Obito. No dejare que sufra por nosotros y lo torturen sin piedad. 

-no le van a hacer nada…-susurró Kakashi fríamente- simplemente lo usaran como cebo para hacernos salir. No debemos…. 

-tu si quieres te quedas aquí, -dijo la chica seria- pero yo al menos quiero saber si está bien. Tal vez me atrapen como a Obito. Pero no me puedo quedar quieta pensando que sufre. 

-la misión es lo primero….-indicó Kakashi- Minato-sensei dijo que no debíamos dejarnos… 

-la misión nunca será más importante que nuestro equipo. –Declaró la chica determinada- iré por Obito, tú quédate aquí en la oscuridad si quieres. Uno de nosotros cumplirá en no dejarse atrapar, mientras que yo tratare de ayudar a Obito. 

-comprendo….-señaló impasible Kakashi- en realidad…..te gusta el perdedor. 

Rin se puso roja como tomate y de los nervios que la traicionaron hizo algo increíble. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un terrible coscorrón en la cabeza a Kakashi que lo hundió en el suelo. Tal como solía recibir Obito por su tonterías. 

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA ESE BAKA! –Bufó furiosa- SOLO…..ES…..MI AMIGO ESO ES…. 

Rin salió del lugar y Kakashi sonrió apenas. Se sobaba el golpe en su cabeza y terminó por decir: 

-claro que te gusta….-susurro para sí mismo- buena suerte amiga. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Eran casi las 9 de la noche cuando Rin apareció por el centro de la aldea y cruzando por el puesto de ramen se encontró con Obito, Kushina y Mikoto cenando. Parecía que la mujer furiosa ya estaba más relajada. Su comida predilecta más las charlas de Mikoto sobre cualquier cosa le habían distraído la furia y Obito disfrutaba de su porción de ramen sin media intención de escapar. Rin apareció por el lugar y entre palabra y palabra se quedó a cenar con el resto. Obito le contó que jamás hubiera dicho nada, algo que Kushina reafirmó diciendo que había sido muy valiente. El joven Uchiha se sonrojo con la sonrisa de Rin y Mikoto le susurró a su amiga que parecían una linda parejita aquellos niños. Obito y Rin cenaron tranquilamente, Kushina y Mikoto conversaron mientras la mujer de rojos cabellos comía ramen tazón tras tazón. Nadie sabía dónde le cabía tanta comida siendo tan estilizada como era ciertamente.

Se hicieron las 10 y media de la noche: 

Mikoto sonrió apenas, encendió su Sharingan y enfocó a lo lejos. Asintió levemente, confirmándole a Kushina que Minato estaba acercándose al lugar. Seguramente el sabía que ya habían captura a dos sus Gennin. Venía a entregarse seguramente. 

-allí viene el sensei Obito…-susurró Rin desde su banqueta en el puesto- Kushina-sama se ve muy molesta aun. 

-esta 100 veces más calmada que desde esta mañana- aseguró Obito- Minato-sensei la dejo calmarse para venir a hablar. Inteligente sin dudas. 

A lo lejos, en el medio de la calle, Kushina parecía ofuscada con manos en forma de jarra. Minato resistía sonriendo apenas y con gotita en la cara trataba de explicar algunas cosas. Rato después, Kushina le dio a espalda fingiendo molestia, las cosas no iban nada bien. Los niños estaban expectantes. ¿Acaso Minato-sensei arreglaría su asunto? ¿Kushina-sama lo mandaría a volar de un puñetazo? ¿Qué hace Minato-sensei arrodillado frente a ella? 

-no puede ser…-sonrió Rin súper ilusionada- ¡Kyaaaa, que sea verdad! –agarraba del codo a Obito que no entendía nada 

Minato sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, evidentemente eso fue a buscar muy lejos a la frontera. ¿Por qué se lo daba a Kushina-sama? ¿No debería dárselo al Hokage como parte de la misión que tenía? Obito no sabía que pensar. Mikoto junto a los niños sonreía contenta, Rin estaba con ojitos soñadores y apunto de llorar, Obito que miraba a ambas mujeres y no sabía que pensar. 

Entonces sucedió… 

-Kushina Uzumaki…-dijo fuerte y sin vergüenza Minato- solo soy culpable de amarte. Si tengo que morir, será por ese crimen. –Abrió la cajita y tenía anillo con un diamante- fui a buscar esta mañana la prueba de mi amor. ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? 

Definitivo, el rostro de Kushina tenía casi el mismo color que su cabello. Estaba paralizada, miraba a los lados donde no había mucha gente, pero le daba vergüenza que todo esto sucediera en el medio de la calle. Sin embargo, enhebró una suave sonrisa y cuando Minato se puso de pie, sellaron ese pacto con un beso a la luz de la luna. Todo el día de furia, había terminado en una propuesta de felicidad eterna. 

Los dos niños caminaban por la calle solitaria. Obito había ofrecido acompañar a Rin y la chica extrañamente había aceptado. Tal vez la romántica escena que protagonizó su sensei le había hecho bajar un poco sus defensas y por eso se portaba más amable con Obito. Al muchacho ciertamente no le importaba el cambio, aunque debió admitir que solo ellos habían sufrido la furia de Kushina. Minato se había ido de viaje y ahora la tenía comiendo de su mano nuevamente. Sin consecuencias más que estar comprometido con la mujer a amaba. Vaya plan. 

Finalmente Obito y su compañera llegaron a la casa de la chica. Su madre estaba esperándola en la puerta y el chico se despidió algo avergonzado por el suave beso en la mejilla que recibió de su amiga. 

-esto fue por no habernos delatado cuando te capturaron. –sonrió rin sonrojada- Mikoto-sama me contó en la cena lo que le dijiste a Kushina-sama. Gracias….eres valiente. 

Obito no supo que decir y tan solo sonrió amplio completamente feliz. Después de todo, no había sido un mal día. En eso estaban por despedirse, cuando Rin recordó a Kakashi. 

-¡Oh Kami! –Se tomó el rostro- ¡nos olvidamos de Kakashi-kun! ¡Está en el refugio del equipo! 

-¿en serio? –Susurró Obito descuidado 

-¡debemos ir por él! –declaró la chica- Kakashi-kun no sabe que todo se arregló. 

-¡Rin-chan! –Reclamó la madre desde el interior de la casa- ya es tarde niña….entra a casa cariño. 

-Obito…-dijo dudosa la castaña- ¿podrías ir por él? mama me pondrá difícil para ir, porque es muy tarde. 

-oh claro Rin-chan…-sonrió Obito- duerme tranquila que le avisare. 

-apúrate por favor…-dijo ella entrando a su casa- ese bosque es muy frio en las noches. Ni me imagino lo que será bajo tierra. Adiós Obito. 

-adiós…-sonrió saludando calurosamente- hasta mañana Rin-chan. 

-nos reuniremos en 3 días para la nueva misión, -aclaro ella- hasta entonces. 

Obito se fue por la calle oscura directamente a su propia casa. Había recordado que en primer lugar, era Kakashi quien lo había obligado a aceptar la misión frente a Minato-sensei. Además, lo había dejado sin avisarle como sebo frente a Kushina-sama. Por culpa de él estuvo cantando como estúpido durante muchas horas. Por él estuvo maniatado y pensando que sería torturado. Si, seguramente iría a avisar que podía salir del refugio….pero no sería esa noche precisamente. 

-que duermas bien bajo tierra….-sonrió malicioso Obito- "Kakashi-kun". 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dos días después…. 

La cueva era una heladera literalmente… 

El niño temblaba abrazándose a sí mismo. Tenía escarcha en su rostro y partes del cuerpo. El invierno había traído una oleada de frio, y el no salía por que la misión era lo principal. 

-¿Po….por….por….-temblaba- porque estoy…..solo…golpeado….y con frio? 

Y aún faltaban 24 horas más para la nueva misión del equipo Minato. 

**Fin de la historia.**


End file.
